


Candies and Omens

by ajathebunny



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Fusion, Aziraphale is Good at Being an Angel (Good Omens), Childhood Friends, Crowley Being Crowley (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel Being an Idiot (Good Omens), Human, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Inspired by Twitter, Little bit of angst, Multi, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, Willy Wonka being Willy Wonka, agnes nutter being a good grandma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajathebunny/pseuds/ajathebunny
Summary: Aziraphale Fell Nutter were not the fastest , nor the tallest nor best boy in the world. In fact, it looks like Aziraphale was the most unluckiest boy in the whole galaxy!But little did he know that a golden lifetime chance was soon to change his entire history.A CATCF AU that nobody asked but yours truly here decided to write because both stories are my comfy stories and Im a gay idiot. Also people said it was a good idea to do this but did not think about the consequences MUAHAHAHA.Oh well, lets get to work then- I will do some changes from both stories since I dont wanna just tell the same old story but with Good Omens characters, so expected some weird stuffokay goodbye merry christmass follow me on twitter @owocellus
Relationships: Aziraphale & Agnes Nutter, Aziraphale & Angels (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Gabriel & Sandalphon (Good Omens)





	Candies and Omens

**Author's Note:**

> HI STARSHINES  
> Before reading this tragedy of a fanfic, here are some quicky points:  
> \- This will not going to be a straightfoward catcf adaptation but with good omens characters, that will be some changes at both stories  
> \- Some characters might have different genders and sexualities, such as Michael ( who I decided to have they;them pronouns)  
> -Do not expect any mature stuff coming from here. This is pure dumb
> 
> okay merry cristmass follow me on twitter goodbue

This is a story of a small boy named Aziraphale Nutter. He was a small chubby boy who lived with his family in a poor part of Soho, London. Aziraphale was considered , by many parents at least, a real angelic little boy, with his kind and shy personality. His bright blue eyes and angelic smile outshines his raggy, old clothes. 

Aziraphale Nutter was the youngest brother of four children, Uriel and Michael being the two twin siblings and Raphael being the older brother.They and their “old” ( Agnes threatened me with a knife if I didn’t put the quotation marks, I swear! ) grandmother Agnes lived together ever since their parents abandoned them in search of a better life.

The Nutters weren’t a wealthy family, in fact they had some struggle to keep on with their necessities. They lived in a small wooden house at the bottom of the town, with a huge bed for the older siblings and just one for little Aziraphale and his grandma! But they still shared the most precious thing in the world : Love. Well, it was mostly Aziraphale who shared the love between so many conflicts, but deep down all of them loved each other and wanted to protect their family.

Although he only wished the best for his family, something really fulfilled Aziraphale’s heart. You see, Aziraphale was fascinated with Mr.Willy Wonka’s chocolate. They were the best in the world! Nobody knew the mystery behind those bars, but something was known for a fact: all was a mystery, lockdown behind those huge gates of Willy Wonka’s Candy Factory.

Aziraphale wanted more than anything in the world to enter that place. Even for a few seconds, If he could feel the amazing mysterious atmosphere of that magical place, he would be the happiest boy alive!

Little did Aziraphale know that his dream would become true no sooner than a blink of an eye.

🤍  
Uriel quickly closed the old wooden door behind her and had a long sign and quietly said - Evening. Aziraphale, who was doing some homework ( by doing homework we all know that he was reading some books) at the table smiled at his sister's entrance. 

Michael, who was cutting some cabbage , looked ahead at their sister and smiled - Uriel! How was work? 

-Same hard work as ever. But food isn’t free - Uriel said removing her boots and sitting next to Aziraphale - Hello Aziraphale.How was your science’s test?

-Hi Uriel! - Aziraphale said with a smile. Uriel quietly nodded and went for the bathroom - It was okay, although I could have studied more botanic, but the teacher said I did alright!

-I already told you that you should stop being a fantasy bookworm and focus on your studies - Uriel said with a severe tone while washing her hands. Aziraphale’s smile dropped and wanting to hide his face.

-Come on Uriel, don’t be too harsh on Zira - Michael said finishing cutting the vegetable and putting on the grated soup - His birthday is next week! 

-This boy won’t stop dreaming if I don’t say a word - Uriel said signing and looking again at Aziraphale, who had a sad face on him. She looked away - Where’s grandma and Raphael? Don’t tell me they are outside in the cold!

-Right here! - Agnes Nutter grinted carrying out a huge freshed cabbage box through the door , followed by a happy Raphael.

-Raphael, I already told you not to let grandma out in the winter! - Uriel said angrily at her brother.

-I know. But as she says herself, nobody can control Agnes Nutter - He said, caressing Aziraphale’s hair, who smiled at the touch. Uriel rolled her eyes as Michael chuckled. 

-And you are completely right! - Agnes said setting their small table and sitting next to Zira. She whispered - Care you a storytime after dinner? 

-A Wonka storytime? - Aziraphale excitedly said 

-Of course! - she smiled, making the boy grin in excitement.

🤍

After dinner, Raphael and Michael were doing the dishes and Uriel was reading the morning newspaper while Agnes was enjoying the quiet time. Aziraphale sat next to Agnes and pushed her sleeve. She smiled and curled her arm around the little boy. It was storytelling time! 

-So. Let me tell you about the time Willy Wonka visited a Indian Prince - She kindly said, but was interrupted by Raphael.

-You already said that one - He said smiling and cleaning some cabbage out of the plates.

-Well, than let’s talk about that time with the russian-

-Is the russian mafia? You already told that one, grandma! - Michael said sitting at the table and holding their face in their hand.

Agnes huffed and opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a tired, yet bored, Uriel. 

-Yes, you already told about the british detective, the lizard fanatic and the brazilian chicken , grandma - She said lying on the bed - Grandma, do you really think this Willy Wonka would do these weird stuff?

-Willy Wonka is weird, so sure he would! - Aziraphale smiled and touched his grandma's hand - Don’t worry grandma, I’m sure you will remember a new Willy Wonka story. After all, you worked with him!

-Exactly, dear Aziraphale - Agnes said caressing his hair and yawning - But I think grandma’s memory will be refreshed by tomorrow. Let’s go to bed.

Aziraphale stood up and walked to Raphael and kissed his cheek.

-Good night Ralph! - He said smiling.

-Night Zira - Raphael said, returning the smile.

Aziraphale walked to Michael and waved a little Good Night, received with a little caress in the head. He then walked to Uriel and quietly said goodbye, receiving , at first , a grunt, but a smile after. He walked to his small shared room , where Agnes was already lying on bed.

-Grandma - Aziraphale said removing his shoes and looking a little bit concerned - Do you really think Willy Wonka will appear again? It’s been quite some time since we last heard of him.

-I tell you what, Aziraphale - Agnes said as he lied next to her - If that old tricker Wonka doesn’t show up, I’ll drag him up by the hair. 

Aziraphale laughed and adjusted his head on his pillow - I just wanted a miracle to occur sometimes. It seems so impossible.

-Nothing is impossible Zira - Agnes said bopping his nose, making him smile - Not even the impossible.

Agnes blew out their small candle and said - Good night, dear.

-Good night grandma Agnes - Aziraphale said turning to the other side. Despite hearing the small snoring of his grandma, Aziraphale could not close his eyes. The thought of seeing Willy Wonka was all he could think about!

Oh well, guess some thoughts only are meant to be dreams, but not this one. Little did he know , but Aziraphale Nutter was the luckiest boy alive, and his life would change tomorrow.


End file.
